rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lash of Ephemeral Perfection
The Lash of Ephemeral Perfection Artifact 4: Base Artifact 2: Helltech Magical Material: Demon Essence Attunement Cost: 0m (Helltech) Perfection is suffering. Once, it was not thus. The Primordials were perfect -- the embodiment of their concepts. They did not require anything to be thus anymore than water requires something to be set. It was their nature, and that was the end of the matter. Creation's inhabitants too, knew their place. The ancients were above them -- and indeed, must be above them, for the mortal mind can never comprehend a Primordials true nature. They did not think of such things, choosing instead to place their faith in the gods, altogether more comprehensible entities. But the Age of Sorrows is not so kind. The Primordials, now the Yozi, must struggle with every moment -- against their own rebellious subsouls, against despair and the pain of their torment in the infinite hells. What was once as natural as breathing is to mortals is now a great burden, as their grace and beauty seems to bring them only pain. The mortals beneath them are likewise punished -- no longer able to turn a blind eye to their masters. The Infernal Exalted must comprehend their Yozi's nature to truly wield their power, and every discovery they make cuts into their mind and sanity. Like an unprotected traveling flesh being ablated by a desert storm, the inhuman concepts the Yozi command scour the minds of mortals who force themselves to perceive them, leaving only pain in their wake. But that pain is the price of being perfect. This artifact embodies this particular fact of hell -- a device made from the soul of an impudent demon, wood, and brass. It's exact appearance can vary, but it is always some kind of handheld torture implement. A whip, a screw, a cat'o'nine tails, a circe belt, etc. No matter what it's appearance is, treat it as a whip in combat. It improves it's wielders body, but at a terrible cost. It's urge is for it's wielder to use the artifact to cause himself substantive pain or harm every time he fails a task, and in that moment of agony, forces him to view his failure again and again so he shall be driven far from in. This brutal regiment inflicts one box of aggravated damage. While the artifact is cruel, it's effectiveness is undeniable. Though there is little physical change in their form, the users soul begins to project a sense of otherworldly beauty and perfection, granting them +2 Appearance and doubling the maximum MDV penalty they can place others at via appearance. The lash can also be used on others -- either to help them, or to punish them for their wicked betrayal of the worlds rightful masters. Spirit Charms Given: Endowment (Appearance) ''-- The lash can be used upon those other than it's wielder, but the price must be paid all the same.'' Hoodwink ''-- The thousand stinging ends of the lash strike the mind as a cat'o'nine tails strikes the flesh.'' The Mind-Knife Sacrament ''-- Pain corrects the wayward notions of Creation's disloyal inhabitants.'' Category:Exalted